


The Eyes Behind the Lens

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-04
Updated: 2004-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200 word prosey drabble where Viggo just takes just takes too many pictures of Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes Behind the Lens

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Viggo’d always been fascinated by Sean Bean. It was strictly platonic; Sean may be a lovely man, and all Viggo wanted to do was photograph him and that’s all. And that’s what he did, even between takes he’d whip a camera out of his saddlebag or whatever and take pictures of Boromir. If Sean was annoyed by it, he didn’t say so, if he was shy, well, Viggo wasn’t afraid to beg.

Viggo’s love of taking pictures of him had begun to border on obsession. “Stay there,” commanded (pleaded?) Viggo as he rummaged for his camera to capture the way the orange rays of afternoon sunlight backlit Sean’s hair. It was then that Sean finally got tired of all the attention through the relentless lens. He didn’t stay there, he moved close and put a hand on the arm holding the camera between their faces. Viggo lowered it, searching Sean’s face for an answer, or even permission.

Sean gave it with a few simply husky words, “I love your eyes, Viggo.” Taking the man’s face in both hands, he closed the distance between their lips at last. The camera fell out of Viggo’s hands and was never thought of again.

Finis


End file.
